Addicted
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Mencoba mengorek perasaan sesungguhnya Kouen padanya adalah hal yang sia-sia. Namun Alibaba masih tetap mencobanya.


**Disclaimer: Magi belongs to Shinobu Ohtaka**

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: BL, AR, OOC, miss typo(s), etc**

Selamat membaca~

.

…*…

.

Alibaba ingin menjadi dewasa.

Dengan begitu, maka dia tak akan lagi merasakan keraguan. Dia akan dapat menjangkau tangan yang terulur itu tanpa perlu gemetar. Dia dapat balas merengkuh pelukan itu tanpa perlu tersentak. Dan dia dapat mengatakan apa yang membebani pikirannya tanpa perlu tergagap.

Ya, Alibaba ingin menjadi dewasa.

Saat jari-jemari itu membelai poninya yang lembab oleh keringat, dapat dirasakannya kasar yang bersemayam di sana. Bekas-bekas luka tipis yang mencederai sidik jari, merusak kehalusan yang lahir bersamanya. Satu tangannya terulur, menggapai tangan itu dan membawanya ke pipinya. Merasakan bagian yang kasar bergesekan dengan pipinya yang halus.

"Aku bertanya-tanya," bisiknya. Mengangkat matanya yang bersinar emas lembut, mengadunya dengan merah temaram di hadapannya. "Neraka kehidupan apa yang sudah kau temui?"

"Itukah yang kau pikirkan tentang hidupku? Sebuah neraka nyata yang tak dapat kau bayangkan?"

Dia menggeleng pelan. "Aku memang tak bisa membayangkannya. Bukan hanya tentang sisi gelap hidupmu." Dia menarik tubuhnya, mengubahnya dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk. Pemuda di hadapannya mengambil posisi yang sama, menatapnya tajam, seolah bertanya tanpa kata apa maksud perkataan si pirang. "Aku tak tahu segalanya tentangmu yang dulu. Tentang kesedihanmu, kebencianmu, kegelapanmu, kebaikanmu, kelembutanmu, kasih sayangmu, rasa ingin tahumu, segalanya. Aku ingin tahu."

"Mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya."

Dia membentangkan tangannya, menunjukkan tubuhnya yang polos dengan bekas luka dan memar-memar kecil menghiasi kulit. "Kau sudah melihat segalanya tentangku. Dan aku juga sudah menceritakan segala tentang hidupku padamu. Tak ada yang tak kau tahu tentangku, namun sebaliknya, aku tak tahu apapun tentangmu. Apa itu tak cukup sebagai sebuah alasan?"

Senyum sinis yang tersungging di wajah pria itu sama sekali tak membuat Alibaba senang. "Jadi kau menjual tubuhmu untuk mendapatkan masa laluku. Ya, itu memang sebuah transaksi jual beli yang adil—dan sangat menggoda untukku."

"Jangan menganggapku murahan."

"Seseorang yang lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Kau memang murahan, Alibaba."

Menggeretakkan gigi, Alibaba memandang pria di hadapannya tajam. "Dan kau baru saja tidur dengan salah satu makhluk murahan itu. Tidak sadarkah kau, Ren Kouen?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah tampan itu. Bukan sebuah seringai ataupun cengiran—sebuah senyum. Senyum yang lembut dan anggun, senyuman yang begitu langka terukir di wajah pria itu. Alibaba melonggarkan kepalan tangannya tanpa sadar. "Aku sadar sepenuhnya. Karena aku baru saja meraih cahaya yang selama ini menerangi jalan gelapku."

"Kau tidak akan dapat melarikan diri dari pertanyaanku dengan kata-kata manis." Rona wajah yang menghiasi pipinya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Tak seharusnya rona itu muncul tatkala kemarahan atas penghinaan itu datang. Namun Alibaba tahu, dia tak akan pernah sanggup menyimpan bara kemarahan itu terlalu lama jika berhadapan dengan Kouen. Dengan cara magis yang tak pernah Alibaba ketahui bagaimana cara kerjanya, pria itu telah meredam tiap emosinya. Menyiram dan membekukannya hingga sepenuhnya dia terpaku pada wajah itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa melarikan diri. Terutama jika kau memandangku dengan wajah seperti itu."

Alibaba menoleh mendengar kalimat itu, memandang pria di hadapannya dengan rasa iri yang memenuhi dada. Kesal, dia benar-benar kesal. Bagaimana pria itu dapat mengatakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya dengan mudah? Sementara Alibaba? Ah, dia hanyalah seorang bocah yang tak dapat mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan benar.

Sekarang kau lihat bukan? Betapa jauh jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, katakanlah tentang dirimu … ceritakanlah hingga tak ada lagi misteri yang tersisa darimu."

"Sejujurnya, tak ada lagi yang dapat kukatakan tentang diriku padamu. Kau telah mengetahui segalanya tentangku—sama seperti aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu."

"Aku tak menganggapnya begitu. Kau adalah sebuah teka-teki bagiku, misteri yang tak terpecahkan," bantahnya. Menundukkan wajah dan memeluk kedua lututnya. "Katakan saja. Apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Kouen mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak tahu apa yang ingin kau dengar. Namun aku akan mengatakan apa yang aku tahu tentang diriku." Dia menarik napas panjang. "Aku anak laki-laki tertua dalam keluargaku. Lahir dari istri sah ayahku yang pertama, aku memiliki dua saudara yang darahnya sama denganku, Koumei dan satu saudara perempuan tertua kami. Sejak ayah kami diangkat menjadi kaisar, aku menduduki posisi sebagai pangeran pertama. Aku …"

"Tidak! Bukan hal-hal seperti itu yang ingin kudengar darimu!"

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

Alibaba diam. Memandang pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tak terjemahkan artinya. Tangannya terkepal, memperjelas urat-urat yang membentuk bekas luka mengerikan di tangannya.

Kouen mengangkat tangannya, menjulurkannya pada tangan yang mengepal itu. Menariknya ke hadapannya, membelainya lembut. Setelah jari-jari yang terkepal itu membuka diciumnya perlahan. "Tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu tentangku, dan aku akan menjawabnya," bisiknya dengan bibir yang membelai lembut jari-jari Alibaba.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjawabnya dengan jujur."

Kouen mengangkat alisnya sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Mengetahui hal baru mengenai sejarah manusia."

"Apa yang tidak kau sukai?"

"Seseorang yang mencegahku untuk mengetahuinya."

"Siapa anggota keluarga yang paling dekat denganmu?"

"Hm, mungkin Koumei. Karena dia yang usianya paling dekat denganku dan memiliki ibu yang sama."

"Dan anggota keluarga yang paling kau jauhi?"

"Ibu tiri kami. Kupikir aku tak perlu memberitahu alasannya."

Alibaba terdiam. Tak tahu pertanyaan apa lagi yang harus ditanyakannya. Sejujurnya dia masih memiliki ribuan pertanyaan lain untuk pria itu, namun bibirnya kelu untuk mengucapkannya. Entah karena jawaban singkat Kouen yang tak terbantah atau memang karena dirinya yang tak memiliki cukup banyak keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kouen mengambil jubahnya yang tergantung di dekat ranjang, mengenakannya untuk membalut tubuh bagian atas yang telanjang. Matanya memandang Alibaba yang masih terdiam di ranjangnya, menarik napas panjang. "Jika hanya itu, aku akan pergi sekarang. Kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu malam ini."

"A-apakah kau baik-baik saja …?"

Mata merah itu kembali memfokuskan pengelihatannya pada pemuda yang menunduk dan menyembunyikan ekspresinya di balik poni panjang. "Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Alibaba?"

"Apa kau masih memiliki hati?"

"Alibaba?"

"Pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang aku tanyakan pada diriku sendiri," bisiknya. Mata emas itu berkilat pelan saat dia mengucapkannya. "Kita selalu melakukannya, berulang-ulang tiap kali gelap datang. Bersembunyi dalam keheningan yang kau siapkan untukku. Dan aku … aku mulai tak mengerti akan jawabannya …"

Dia menghela napas panjang. Menepuk rambut pirang keemasan itu pelan. "Aku sudah lama membunuh hatiku. Ini tidak akan berarti apapun bagiku."

"Sama tidak berartinya denganku?"

"Jika itu aadalah pertanyaan untuk menegaskan arti segala tindakanku padamu selama ini, aku tak akan menjawabnya. Silakan kau anggap ini semua sebagai pemerkosaan dan bencilah aku—aku tak peduli."

"Jadi memang benar, aku tak berarti apapun bagimu bukan?"

"Kau tak bisa membandingkan dua hal yang begitu berbeda." Mata merah itu kembali memandangnya dengan dingin—sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Kau adalah kau. Perasaanku adalah perasaanku. Dua hal itu tidak bisa kau anggap sebagai satu hal yang sama."

Alibaba menggeleng pelan, mendesah panjang kecewa. "Jadi kau ingin mengatakan jika kau memang tak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku?"

"Kau adalah tangan kananku."

"Itulah perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati," Alibaba menyetujui. Menarik selimut menutupi tubuhnya, mencium aroma khas yang menguar dari sana—aroma Kouen. "Aku akan menjadi tangan kananmu dan kau akan mengembalikan otoritas untuk mengatur Balbadd padaku."

Sebuah anggukan. "Dan syarat untuk menjadi tangan kananku adalah dengan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Ren."

"Aku harus menikah dengan salah seorang anggota keluarga Ren."

Kembali anggukan yang menjawab pernyataan Alibaba. "Karena ini semua hanyalah sebuah formalitas, maka aku tak perlu mengatakan padamu apa yang kupikirkan sekarang bukan?"

Alibaba diam, tahu benar jika apa yang dikatakan Kouen memang tepat. Untuk apa mengatakan hal yang tidak diperlukan pada salah satu boneka kerajaan? Alibaba hanyalah sebuah mainan yang tidak berarti, direngkuh untuk mendapatkan dukungan yang mutlak—bukan untuk dicintai. Maka dari itu, dia tahu pasti jika sebenarnya dia tak memiliki hak apapun untuk bertanya. Namun Kouen yang menjawab pertanyaannya membuatnya berharap. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjawab apapun yang aku tanyakan bukan?"

"Kita sudahi saja permainan ini. Tidak ada gunanya kita melanjutkannya."

"Mengapa? Kau hanya ingin melarikan diri lagi! Mengapa kau tak mau menjawabnya?!"

"Karena ini sudah larut malam." Bulan di luar bersinar penuh saat Kouen mengatakannya. Posisinya tinggi sudah condong ke barat, tanda jika tengah malam sudah terlampaui. "Dan kau harus mempersiapkan diri untuk besok."

"Jadi … ini memang malam terakhir kita bukan?"

Tangan kembali terulur, membelai rambut pirang Alibaba. Sebuah kecupan diberikan di sana. "Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak." Kouen menjauh. Mengepalkan tangannya dan memasang ekspresi keras. "Namun bagaimanapun juga, malam ini kau harus tidur. Besok adalah hari yang penting untukmu—untuk kita semua. Hari di mana kau akan menjadi bagian dari Kekaisaran Kou …"

Keheningan yang pahit menyelimuti mereka.

"… dengan menikahi putri kedelapan Kekaisaran Kou, Ren Kougyoku."

.

…*…

.

Menutup pintu. Kouen makin erat mengepalkan tangannya, hingga dia dapat merasakan kuku-kuku pendeknya menusuk kulit tebal di sana, menembusnya hingga menimbulkan luka. Satu helai rambut pirang terselip di sana.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Mata merahnya menoleh pada adik laki-laki yang tengah bersandar pada dinding, memainkan kipasnya dengan bosan.

"Koumei …"

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan jalan ini. Seharusnya kau tak menyesalinya."

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal. Dan tidak akan pernah merasakannya."

Koumei memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bosan. Mendengus pelan, melihat helai keemasan yang tergenggam di tangan Kouen. "Aku tidak akan memberikan ide gila padamu. Namun ada baiknya kau simpan saja rambut itu. Suatu saat nanti, kau bisa menjadikannya objek obsesimu."

Pandangan membunuh. "Apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, Ren Koumei?"

"Tidak ada," dia mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Alibaba akan menikah dengan Kougyoku esok. Dan pernikahanmu dengan Hakuei juga telah direncanakan. Kau tidak akan memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk menyentuhnya. Maka dari itu …" dia menggantung kata-katanya, memandang pada kakak sulungnya dengan tatapan serius. "Lebih baik kau memiliki sebuah benda untuk menyalurkan adiktifmu pada anak itu."

Kouen mengangkat tangannya, membukanya. Melihat helaian pirang itu terkena bercak merah darahnya. Alibaba yang telah dia lunturi degan warnanya.

Mendengus pelan. "Adiktif ya?" Kouen berbisik. "Mungkin memang itu yang kurasakan padanya. Adiktif."

.

…END…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini.

Hshshs aku cinta EnAli TTwTT senang sekali rasanya bisa mengasup diri sendiri dengan bahasa yang aku kenal baik. Aku menuliskannya tengah malam saat sedang menggalau mendengarkan sebuah lagu, jadilah ya … ya begini …

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ^^


End file.
